Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano called "Snips" by her master Anakin Skywalker.She was a Former Jedi Padawan in the Republic. Ahsoka was the only Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka was brought to the temple at a young age when he found her. Her First battle was on Christophsis when she was sent there instead of supplies. First Battle Obi-wan Kenobi said he be happy to take her, but she said Master Yoda wanted General Skywalker to be her Master. So then became a Master & Padawan so strong when Ahsoka was older he found it hard to let her leave The Jedi Order after she said "I'm sorry Master but I'm not coming back" after the Members of the Order invited her back, but she refused and left the Temple with Anakin following behind her. He said she was throwing her life away and she needed the Jedi, Ahsoka said she needed to go her own way without him or the Order. Ahsoka then walked down the Temple stairs for the last time in her career. Ahsoka was also the girlfriend to Costin Jr, whom they had a child and called her Ahsoka II after her mother. Young Life Ahsoka was found on the planet of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon. "Little 'Soka, I will bring you to the Jedi Temple, there you will begin your training.." She was taken to the Jedi Temple and there she spent her young life being training by the master. Ahsoka trained on the backward Saber technique that not many Jedi used, it was difficult to obtain and to use as taking a part of your body off was a chance that would happen. Training At The Jedi Temple Ahsoka knew her days as a Jedi were either limited and forceful. As she was one of the few Togrota Jedi species to be in the Jedi Order at all. Ahsoka was known for her inventive thinking and her ways of the thing that had to happen. "What are you doing, and those things that you are doing is something that everyone has to do. And it shows that most people are sometimes able to do those things. It really shows what most people want to do with others and was always down and out, being aware is the main thing." Polls for change "Its something that the Jedi have now done and the Jedi have done for us. We live our lives and we always down whatever things are necessary. We are the warriors of the Republic and we are who we are. It never shows us that some of us are now being able to do. We are the warriors and its the same here and we hear most things that are now." "But do other people share what you think? And it never shows what some of us are about to do and it will always be a problem." Went for exile & Came back as hero Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order and went to planet Ondoria to get Lux, Lux was now captain for the rebellion squadron. Ahsoka was trying to make him follow her to exile, but he refused. He was happy with his life and said that he would just be hurt if he was with her. Ahsoka then went for exile alone and wasn't knowing about the turn of Anakin to the dark side, the Jedi purge... She found it out first when Vicious appeared in front of her: "What are you doing here? I have left the Jedi order and I'm not open for a fight!". "Not me either... you haven't been available but the Jedi are dead! all of them... maybe Obi-Wan survived and Yoda I don't know... but Anakin is evil!" ''Vicious said. ''"Anakin? evil? I'm not falling for your tricks you know...". "I'm serious Ahsoka, take a look around! It was Chancellor Palpatine all the time.. he had a plan to take over the galaxy! Today you don't see Republic and Separatists... today it's Empire! It's imperial! The clones are for now Storm Troopers, They also belong to the Empire... otherwise you're a Imperial or you're a rebel! You have to make a stand Tano. We cannot hide forever". ''Ahsoka understood that Vicious were serious... then she asked: ''"who do you belong to?". '"I belong to my own team.. it's me and Lightning plus Jackie-Lee! Many others have joined the cause...What will you do?". ''Ahsoka then just took Vicious' shoulder and left the cave she been exiled in. She went to Mandalore to become a rebel l with the Youth Club, "''Please make the right choice. Being in exile will only make the situation difficult" as the voice of Vicious' words played in Ahsoka's head. Ahsoka decided it was time so she joined Rebel Origins. Category:Jedi